


Back Again

by nekluvshp



Series: One-Shots/Short Stories [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekluvshp/pseuds/nekluvshp
Summary: Harry's childhood abuse leads to an interesting encounter.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: One-Shots/Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900927
Kudos: 88





	Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, first new thing I've posted in a while.
> 
> Also, for anyone reading my Face Down series, I've actually been working on And Again a little bit. With any luck, I'll be posting a new chapter for that in the relatively near future.

_“Back again, Harry?” He heard a small voice ask._

_Harry moved his arms from around his head to see a small blonde boy gazing at him in wonder. He sat up from his curled position and sighed in relief._

_“Is he hurting you again?” The boy asked._

_“Yeah.” Harry replied sadly as he climbed up on the huge bed the blonde boy was sitting on. The blonde pulled his blanket back to allow the dark-haired boy to slide under it with him._

_“Why?”_

_“Because Aunt Petunia told him I might need glasses.” Harry replied._

_“Oh, I’m sorry.” The blonde replied._

_Harry raised an eyebrow. “Sorry for what, exactly?” He asked._

_“That you might need glasses. Glasses are yucky.” The other boy replied with a laugh. He stopped quickly though and added, “And about your meanie uncle.”_

_For a while both boys were silent._

_“You should go to sleep, Harry. We both know you won’t get much once you wake up.” The blonde said after a while. Harry nodded. Then they lay down and snuggled up together._

_“You’re my best friend.” The other boy said. Harry smiled at him but then frowned._

_“You’re my_ only _friend. So I guess that makes you my best friend anyway.” Harry said with a small shrug._

_“Good night, Harry.”_

_“Good ni…”_

_They both fell asleep quickly knowing that in the morning Harry would be gone._

_Six year old Harry woke up early the next morning in his cupboard under the stairs. He was sore and could barely move. His uncle must have hit him a lot harder than he usually did._

_Harry didn’t really know since he started visiting the blonde boy when his uncle would beat him. He was just glad it didn’t happen very often, a few times a year and only when he got really, really mad._

_Harry had tried telling them about it once but they just thought he was being his usual freakish self. It also earned him another beating. The only time it had ever happened twice in less than a month._

_The blonde boy was his only friend, the only one who knew what happened to him at this terrible place. Harry just wished he was real. If he was, then he could run away and live with him in his huge mansion. But some of the things the boy talked about made it absolutely clear that he was a delusion._

_Harry still thought it was a nice place to escape to when he needed it though. So when it happened, he’d pretend like the rest of the world didn’t exist. It was just him and the other boy in the big, fluffy bed in his giant bedroom._

_The boy sighed as he gingerly rolled over to try and go back to sleep. He’d need as much as he could get before he had to start his chores._

~!~

_Harry stared at the blonde kid that was blathering away about not letting the “wrong sort” into Hogwarts. Something about the boy seemed oddly… familiar. Like someone he had known when he was very young but couldn’t place now. He wanted the rude boy to shut up so he could ask him his name, see if that helped at all. But Madam Malkin said she was done and he didn’t want to keep Hagrid waiting._

_~!~_

_“And my name’s Draco Malfoy.” Harry recognized him as the boy from the robe shop. But his name had Harry frozen. Malfoy didn’t seem the least bit familiar but Draco… he’d heard that name somewhere before._

_Harry went through the next several minutes on auto-pilot, though he made sure to turn down the blonde’s friendship. In the short amount of time he’d known him he could tell he didn’t want to be around that kind of person._

_Once the compartment was empty again, Harry fell into some serious thought. He knew that name from somewhere. But where? He tried to remember if his uncle ever had a client with that name but he immediately discarded the idea. The name almost made him feel safe. No one connected with the Dursleys had ever made him feel safe._

_Finally coming to the conclusion that he’d read it in one of the books he bought in Diagon Alley, Harry tried to push the thought out of his head. But it was always there in the back of his mind._

_Every time Harry saw Draco, he tried to figure out where he knew him from. Each interaction with the blonde left Harry feeling more confused. He knew he had a history with the other boy but it was as if it was locked in a box and he didn’t have the key._

_For years Harry pondered this. With school work and all the trouble that found him though, he managed to forget about it most of the time. It mainly only came back to him when he had a spare moment and during the school year, there weren’t many._

~!~

Harry ran a hand through his messy hair as he wandered down the corridor. He couldn’t sleep so like most nights, he got out of bed and just walked. His feet always took him to the same place though, even if he hadn’t meant it.

The eighteen year old sighed as he entered the trophy room. It was the only place in the school he could go to feel close to his dad. Harry walked over to the case that held the plaque with James’ name on it. He smiled before sitting down against the front of the case to think.

The first thing that ran through his mind was the same thing every time: how glad he was that this room hadn’t been destroyed in the war. After that his thoughts turned to the war itself. Harry couldn’t believe it had been nearly a year ago already. It didn’t feel that like long and he didn’t feel any different. And yet, he felt completely different at the same time.

Harry could hear footsteps echoing in the corridor and he tried to wake himself back up, he’d always fall asleep quickly here once he’d settled down there. His brain and body didn’t seem to be connected though, and he was out again.

“Back again, Potter?” A voice made its way through his sleep fogged mind.

Suddenly a vivid image of a small, blonde boy floated into Harry’s mind and he jerked awake. _“Back again, Harry?”_ A small voice echoed through his mind as he searched for the source of the real voice.

When he turned to look at the other door to the room, green eyes widen a bit when they landed on the person that woke him up. In a flash, images of long forgotten memories flitted through his brain and Harry was wide awake.

“It’s you!” Harry nearly shouted as he jumped up from the floor.

“I know who I am. Do you know who you are?” The blonde teased. “And keep it down, unless you want to wake the entire school.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “But you’re _him_! He’s _you_!” He yelled.

“Are you sure you’re alright, Potter?” Draco asked with a raised eyebrow, almost genuinely concerned.

Harry ran both of his hands through his hair in frustration and sighed. He had to know if it was real and make the other remember. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down a little more and said, “I was your best friend once.”

Draco's face betrayed his confusion. “What are you on about?” He asked. He’d only ever had one best friend before and he had been imaginary.

“The last time I saw you was when I was six. I had finally managed to stop messing up and getting myself beaten. I used to visit you sometimes in the late evening when you’d already be in bed. Remember?” Harry explained softly.

The blonde was staring at Harry. Something stirred in his memory but it wasn’t clear. The only thing he knew was that it was about the imaginary friend he’d had for a couple years when he was still very young. He shook his head trying to make sense of what Harry was saying and why it brought these memories with it.

“You have to remember. It had to have been real.” Harry demanded.

Before he knew what he was doing, Harry was walking over to the still motionless blonde and was taking off his glasses. They slipped from his fingers and smashed on the floor. “Look at me, really look at me, and tell me you don’t know who I am.” He whispered and grabbed the sides of Draco's head. He brought their faces close together so they could look directly into each other’s eyes, Harry on his toes to be level.

Silver eyes widened as they stared into endless pools of jade and his knees suddenly buckled. Harry sat down next to him and waited for Draco to gather his thoughts.

“The last time he… you were there, you told me you might need glasses. I laughed and said that glasses were yucky.” Draco said with a small smile on his face. Harry released a breath and couldn’t help the laughter that rose out of him.

For a while, the two young men just sat there and talked about everything they could remember from Harry's visits. Given they were only four when it started and six when it stopped, it wasn’t that much.

“I knew I recognized you that day at Diagon Alley when we were eleven.” Harry said sometime later. “And then again on the train. I’ve been in agony for eight years trying to figure out where I’d known you from.”

“What made you remember?” Draco asked.

“Well, when you came in, I was mostly asleep. When you said “Back again?” that had it all rushing back to me. You always said that to me when I showed up in your room.” Harry replied. “Speaking of, how did I get there?”

Draco thought about it for a moment. “You couldn’t have apparated. The muggles would have noticed your suddenly disappearing and you would have gotten in trouble. Astral projection is the closest thing I can think of.” He explained.

“What’s that?” Harry asked.

“Do you ever pay attention in class?” Draco shook his head but he was smiling. “It’s like an out of body experience. Only you’re actually outside of your body, not just imagining it. But you’re not corporeal; you don’t have a physical body.”

“Then how come we could touch each other?” He asked next.

Draco shrugged. “I said it was the _closest_ thing I could think of.” Then they were silent for a moment.

“I know this isn’t exactly a good thing.” Draco started slowly. “But I used to wish you’d get hit more… just so I could see you.” He avoided the other’s gaze because he didn’t want to see the hurt there.

“So did I.” Harry responded quietly. “But that was also when I thought I was dreaming or that you were a delusion I had created as a coping mechanism.”

Draco looked up to see that Harry was smiling at him and couldn’t help but to smile back.

“I thought you were a figment of my imagination as well. I had a very lonely childhood so I thought I dreamt you up to deal with it. When I told my parents about you, they said imaginary friends were pathetic muggle things and that it was wrong. That’s why I thought you stopped coming back.” Draco said softly. “I really missed you for a while. Then my father had some other kids my age come over so I could have some real friends and… I forgot about you.”

Harry's smile was sad now. He’d forgotten his friend as well but for completely different reasons. He hadn’t had the time to remember.

“We could be friends again you know?” Harry said after a while.

Draco's head fell back against the wall they had moved to sit against at some point during their conversation. “Could we Potter, even after everything that’s happened since then?” He asked.

Without an answer or a warning, the dark-haired boy was suddenly snuggling into him, the same way he did when they were young. Draco put his arms around Harry and laid his head on top of the one that was resting on his shoulder. Somehow, neither of them felt awkward about it, as if the past eight years never even happened.

Harry woke up the next morning with cold stone beneath him and a warm body behind him. For a minute he had trouble remembering why he was on the floor. He smiled when it came back to him though.

Suddenly the arm around his waist tightened. He felt and heard a sigh being released from the blonde behind him.

Draco sat up a little and Harry turned his head so they could see each other. “I half expected you not to be there.” He said with a tired smile.

“I know. I think I was confused when I didn’t see the inside of a cupboard.” Harry replied and rolled completely onto his back to look up at the blonde.

“What?” Harry asked when Draco just continued to stare at him in a way that was making his heart race.

One of Draco's hands moved to Harry's other side so that he was leaning over him. “I think… if the Weasley girl weren’t in the way, I’d try and snatch you up for myself now.” He finally said.

“Actually, we uh… we broke up.” Harry explained. “She wanted the famous Harry, not the Harry I really am.”

“Oh?” Draco asked, raising an eyebrow in interest.

Harry shrugged and said, “Besides, she didn’t exactly do it for me.”

“Really.” The blonde said with a feral grin. “And what exactly does “do it for you”?”

“I don’t know to be honest.” Harry said nonchalantly. “But you’re welcome to give it a try.” He gestured to his crotch where there was a rapidly growing bulge hidden by his loose pajama pants. Then he put his hands under his head and stared up at the blonde.

Draco unconsciously licked his lips as he pushed Harry's legs apart to kneel between them. Then he leaned over the lithe body beneath him and ground their hips together, eliciting a low groan from the dark-haired boy.

Their eyes met once the small amount of pleasure subsided and Draco watched, mesmerized, as Harry's decidedly soft looking lips formed two simple words, “Fuck me.”

“Gladly.” Draco breathed as he bent down to explore Harry’s mouth with his tongue.

As they continued to kiss, the blonde began thrusting against the younger man again, eliciting sinful moans from him.

After a few moments, Harry repeated, “Fuck me. Now.”

Draco growled lowly. “As you wish.” He replied and began ridding himself of his pajamas.

Once he was naked, Harry reveled in the sight of the other’s body. His eyes landed on the thick cock surrounded by a halo of light hair. He nearly drooled.

The Slytherin returned to his place between Harry’s thighs and began removing the clothing of the younger man beneath him.

Finished with that task, Draco began placing kisses across Harry’s torso and down his stomach. When he reached his goal, he sucked the hardened flesh into his mouth.

“Yes.” Harry hissed in pleasure.

From his place at Harry’s cock, Draco reached up and placed three fingers at his mouth. He pulled off for a moment and commanded, “Suck.”

Harry did as he was told and pulled the digits into his mouth, thoroughly wetting them with his saliva. When then were sufficiently coated, Draco pulled them back and started to circle the tight entrance awaiting him.

One finger pushed passed the ring of muscle into the tight heat beyond it. A second followed not long after. They twisted and scissored to accommodate something larger.

Once Draco deemed him stretched enough, he removed his fingers and let go of the cock in his mouth with a wet, squelchy pop. He lined his own prick up with the prepared pucker and paused. "You’re sure about this?” He asked, double checking Harry was really into this.

“Please.” The brunette begged.

Happy to obliged, Draco pressed forward, sliding the head of his cock into Harry. He moaned at the wonderful tightness around him.

Harry hissed slightly. It burned, but kind of in a good way.

After giving Harry a few minutes to adjust, Draco pulled back halfway before sliding forward again. He continued in this matter, slowly moving farther out as he went.

“More, now.” Harry finally begged.

Draco was happy to comply. Leaving just the head in, he slammed forward. Harry’s hips lifted off the floor and he threw his head back as his prostate was struck for the first time.

“There!” Harry nearly screamed. “Yes!”

The blonde adjusted his position slightly so he was able to hit that spot more often.

After only a few minutes of hard thrusting, Harry felt warmth fill as him as the body above him stiffened and Draco moaned his pleasure loudly.

It took only a few seconds for Draco to notice Harry hadn’t finished yet. He quickly took hold of the brunette’s erection and had him spilling over his hand in no time.

Both sated, the pair laid together in companionable peace.

“I’m glad you came back again.” Draco broke the silence sometime later.

Harry smiled at the blonde. “Same.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on facebook for updates here: https://www.facebook.com/natasha.kochis.3


End file.
